Plantern
Plantern is a plant obtained in the Fog area that will illuminate and disperse a large area of fog (7x5), allowing the player to see approaching zombies and their own defense within the cleared radius, like the Torchwood. They can be planted anywhere, but are only used for their real purpose in the Fog and Vasebreaker levels. Technically, like the Grave Buster, the Plantern is not actually a Night plant, because it is not a mushroom, and therefore, it does not need to be placed in the Mushroom Garden to grow. Suburban Almanac entry Plantern Planterns light up an area, letting you see through fog. Range: one lane Special: lets you see through fog Plantern defies science. He just does. Other plants eat light and excrete oxygen; Plantern eats darkness and excretes light. Plantern's cagey about how he does it. "I'm not gonna say 'sorcery,' I wouldn't use the term 'dark forces,' I just... I think I've said enough." Cost: 25 Recharge: slow Usage ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The only purpose of the Plantern is to illuminate areas of fog, so plant it within the foggy area on the right side of the screen to push it back, revealing the enemy. If Planterns are planted one square into the foggy area in the rows on either side of the Pool, all of the fog will disappear aside from some scraps of it in the corners of the screen. In Vasebreaker, it is used to reveal, what the vases contain within a 3x3 range. It is useful in early fog levels, but less effective and more space-consuming than the Blover, making it pretty useless later on. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' (Chinese version) Plantern's purpose remains mostly the same, except it can now reveal invisible Rogue Zombies in a 3x3 area. The fog area it illuminates is roughly the same. Strategies Standard Levels It is a good idea to put Planterns behind defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Garlic, to prevent them from being eaten, or inside a Pumpkin if you can. You should plant only two Planterns in a level, place it near the pool on the fourth row to the right side of the lawn. Vasebreaker The Plantern will reveal the contents of any adjacent or diagonally-adjacent vases - up to eight at most. In an emergency, a Plantern may be used as a poor-man's blockade to briefly delay zombies while attempting to kill them with other plants. Ideally, it should be placed in the middle of as many vases as possible. Try to break a vase in the middle of a 3x3 square and then plant a Plantern there. It's Raining Seeds mini-game In the Mini-game It's Raining Seeds, there is fog, so use Planterns the same way that you do in the Adventure Mode levels. However, it depends on luck whether the player will receive the seed packet or not. Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard) In Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard), use Planterns in the usual way. It is recommended that they are planted during the first two flags (before you get to choose new seed packets). Alternatively, for the Survival levels, you can use Blovers instead, which also gets rid of Balloon Zombies and makes room for more plants, although there is the loss of sun every time you use the Blover. The Torchwood is also a viable replacement for Planterns, as it doubles the firepower of all peashooting plants in addition to clearing fog, but it clears a much smaller area of fog than a Plantern. It is suggested to use a Pumpkin around your Plantern to prevent zombies from eating it easily. Also, Garlic can be placed in front of the Plantern to divert zombies from eating your Plantern easily, while reinforced with Spikerock in front of the Garlic for increased damage. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Plantern.png|HD Plantern. IMG 1395.png|Plantern's range in clearing fog. Cardboard Plantern.JPG|Cardboard Plantern (hacked). Plantern.jpg|Imitater Plantern. DS Plantern.png|Plantern in the DS version. Plan.jpg|Plantern in Vasebreaker. Zen 13.jpg|Plantern in Zen Garden. PlanternSeed.PNG|Plantern seed packet in the iOS version. Plantern Seed.jpg|Plantern's Seed Packet from the iPad version. Plantern seed.JPG|Plantern seed packet in PC version. PlanternAlmanacEntryOnline.png|Online Almanac entry. planternplush.jpg|A Plantern plush. ipadplanternlilypadblink.png|A Plantern in the iPad version. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plantern Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. PlanternCostume.PNG|Costume. 10019372.jpg|Plantern with costume in a promotional picture. 10019373.jpg|Plantern with costume lighting fog. HDPlanterny.png|HD Plantern. HDPlanternPvZ2.png|HD Plantern with costume. 031514091553.jpg|Plantern on a promotional picture. 0315114VX5.jpg|Plantern on the official art. PlanternPvZ2.png|Plantern on the map Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png|Plantern. PlanternPvZAS.png|HD Plantern. Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs Zombies *Plantern, Torchwood, and Sea-shroom are the only plants with visible roots. *Only Torchwood, Blover and Plantern can make fog disappear. *Its range, rather than being one lane as the Almanac states, is actually a three square radius around it. Due to this, planting it on the far left of the player's defenses will reveal nothing. **Also, in Vasebreaker, its range is only 3x3, not 5x7. *Plantern is the only plant with orange eyes. *Plantern is one of the two non-mushroom plants that have a night background in the Suburban Almanac, with the other one being the Grave Buster. *If a Plantern is planted in Survival: Fog or Survival: Fog (Hard), every time after reselecting plants, fog will appear around the area it covers for about a second, then recede. *Plantern is a portmanteau of the words plant and lantern. *Plantern, when planted, has an illuminating sound. *In the iPhone version of Zen Garden, the Plantern casts a light. *Plantern is one of the plants that is not available in Versus Mode. The others are Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Blover, Flower Pot and Marigold. *Plantern and Torchwood are the only fog-affecting plants which make fog stay away infinitely until they get eaten. The Blover clears the fog for a while, but then it comes back. *On the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Plantern only has one leaf in each corner of the lantern, instead of three. However, the seed packet shows three leaves. *Its Imitater variant has its eyes barely visible. *A zombie will automatically go on the lane of a newly planted Plantern. Specific to Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time *It is taller than in the first game. *Its eyes are now black, as opposed to orange from the first game. *The way how it illuminates fog is more organized than the first game. *There are fireflies flying around it. See also *Blover *Torchwood *Fog (Area) Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fog Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Fog Clearing Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Chinese Dark Ages